


Um cupido jeitoso 2

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Different Points of View, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Humor, Love with a little help from friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Music environment, Sex lyrics, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino Michelli confessa a Afrodite que está apaixonado, mas não sabe se seu amor é correspondido. Afrodite é um romântico incorrigível e gosta de juntar casais. Mas o verdadeiro cupido é o Mozão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A felicidade de uns

**Author's Note:**

> Não só atendendo a pedidos, mas por um desejo meu, volto a escrever com um dos personagens originais que caiu no gosto da galera yaoi. Com vocês, Gino Michelle. Agora ele vai, com a ajuda do Mozão, resolver seus males de amor. Vamos ver quem adivinha qual será o cantor que eu vou mexer agora pra juntar com meu babe italiano. Os avisos de sempre: não possuo Saint Seiya, mas Thorsson, Carlo di Angelis e Gino Michelle são meus. Isto vai ser um fic yaoi, lemon e com direito a muito viadagem. Não gosta, não leia. Dê um back ali em cima e todo mundo fica feliz.
> 
>  

 

Em Julho, Afrodite resolveu que não ia passar calor na Grécia. E apesar dos resmungos de Carlo, pediu a Gino que os hospedassem em sua villa em Toscana.

 

-Pensei que você ficaria feliz em passar uns dias na sua amada Itália.

 

-Há uma diferença importante entre passar uns dias com a _mia famiglia_ e aquele bando de veados. Perto deles, me sinto como um pernil no açougue em véspera de Natal.

 

Afrodite riu e bateu no braço do marido.

 

-Ah! Vai falar que você não gosta de ser admirado... Mas fica tranqüilo, Mozão, que nem o Gino vai estar lá quando chegarmos. Ele só vai vir de Roma no final de semana. Vamos ter uns dias só pra nós...

 

-Gostei disso... Eu e você, na sauna, no ofurô...

 

-Danadinho...

 

Foram uns dias de bastante luxo e luxúria para os dois sozinhos na villa. Às vezes era bom sair do Santuário um pouco, quebrar a rotina. E no sábado, Afrodite se levantou e encontrou Gino lendo jornal na varanda, vestido somente com uma bermuda jeans desfiada e sandálias de couro.

 

- _Buon giorno_ , caríssimo! – Afrodite cumprimentou-o com um sorriso, beijando-o na testa, antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

 

-‘ _Giorno, amore_.

 

-Chegou tarde, ontem.

 

-Ah, eu não via a hora de estar aqui, no meu sossego, com vocês como companhia. Então eu vim a noite mesmo. Experimente essa geleiinha de amora, foi a Concheta que fez. _Quella donna_ tem uma mão pra doces que, ai, se eu não cuidasse da silhueta, viraria uma baleia...

 

-Achei que ia te encontrar na piscina...

 

Gino ruborizou-se. Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

-Que foi?

 

-Não me leve a mal, mas... Carlo já está lá, tomando sol.

 

-Não me diga que ele está tomando sol pelado!

 

-Não, mas... eu sou seu amigo, mas não sou de ferro. _Dio santo_ , que inveja, _amore mio_. Aquilo tudo, só seu...

 

-Você vai encontrar o seu Mozão, Gino.

 

-Será, Dido? Às vezes, eu perco as esperanças, sabe? O que você e seus amigos têm não é pra todo mundo. Minhas amigas heteros reclamam de solidão. Não ta fácil pra ninguém, Afrodite.

 

-Achei que você tinha rolado algo com seu assistente. Ele era tão gentil...

 

-Continua gentil e continua meu assistente, mas não teve química, sabe? Às vezes o cara é bom de papo e ruim de cama, às vezes é um furor na cama, mas não é companheiro pro dia a dia... Realmente, um problema.

 

-E ta na seca ainda?

 

-Mais ou menos...

 

-Como assim? Não existe mais ou menos na seca. Como não existe mais ou menos grávida. Ou ta ou não ta.

 

-Ô bicha chata! Eu fui para o Japão receber um prêmio, fazer umas comprinhas, encontrei um j-rocker nos bastidores da TV. Conversamos, saímos, fomos para um motel...

 

-Hummm... – Afrodite passou a língua nos lábios, deu uma risadinha, depois abaixou o tom de voz. – E aí, é verdade que eles são pequeninhos?

 

-O japa era passivo, mas devia ser uma exceção à regra, uma grande exceção, se é que você me entende... Fiquei com ele uma semana.

 

-E...

 

-E voltei pra Itália, oras.

 

-Nops! Esse seu olhar diz que tem um “e”. Um “E” bem grandão. Gamou na exceção do japinha?

 

-Gamei no japinha. Mas ele não quis me mostrar como usava a exceção. Poucas pessoas entendem que às vezes você quer ser o uke, aquele que é protegido, mimado, dominado...

 

Afrodite arregalou seus belos olhos azuis e ergueu o queixo de Gino pra ele:

 

-Tá mesmo apaixonado?

 

-De quatro. Mas não adianta. Eu sou assim, Gecko é de outro modo... nunca vamos nos entender. E não é só a barreira da língua, da cultura, não.

 

-Gecko? Você está apaixonado por Jacob Chiroushini?

 

-Você é fã dele também?

 

-Claro que eu sou! A Banshee japonesa! Ele tem um agudo de quebrar cristal... O cara é dois terços japonês, um terço irlandês, um monumento... Os olhos azuis são de verdade, não são lentes... E... ai, meu amigo, ce ta fudido.

 

- _Tante grazie_ pelo seu apoio, veado!

 

Riram. Afrodite pegou na mão de Gino e beijou.

 

-Mas não perca as esperanças. Não quando Afrodite Thorsson está do seu lado.

 

-Você vai fazer o quê? Ser meu agente matrimonial?

 

-Ainda não sei bem. Mas meu signo é Peixes, você sabe... E as más línguas dizem que eu sou um romântico incorrigível...

 

N/A: As rodas da cabeça do Mozinho começam a girar. Qual será o plano dele e onde o Carlo entra nisso? E quem é na verdade Jacob Chiroushini? Uma pista, é um seiyuu cantor somado a um cantor de j-rock mesmo. No próximo capítulo: Gecko, a banshee japonesa. 30/07/2006.

 

 


	2. Tudo o que o Mozinho quer

 

No mesmo dia, depois da sesta, Afrodite começou a arranhar o peito do Mozão, a fim de acordá-lo. Carlo resmungou e meio adormecido, diminuiu os centímetros que o separavam da sua biba favorita, caçando-o com os lábios, tentando alcançar alguma carne... Dido ofereceu sua própria boca primeiro, depois o pescoço e Carlo foi avançando na exploração daquela pele de alabastro, puxando-o para baixo de si, já se acomodando entre as pernas longas e torneadas.

 

Como acontecia no verão, Afrodite ficava excitadíssimo com o contraste entre a pele bronzeada do marido e a sua. Ele ficava comparando, agarrado ao outro, se esfregando. Mas nessa tarde, enquanto comparava, outro casal veio à sua mente sem querer... Dido se viu imaginando Gino Michelle e Gecko na cama, naquele quarto de motel, o japonês com certeza era tão branco quanto ele, o tom norte-europeu se destacando... E Gino era um moreno de “fechar o comércio”, como diriam suas tias. Perdido nesses pensamentos, nem notou que seu olhar desfocou até que deu um gritinho:

 

-Ai, Mo!

 

- _Maledeto_... transando comigo e pensando em outro!!

 

-Ah, não, Mozão... eu não estava pensando em outro... Como eu posso pensar em outro tendo um moreno glorioso feito você metendo em mim tão gostosinho?... – o sueco fez um beicinho adorável enquanto envolvia o dito moreno num abraço de polvo e lhe beijava apaixonadamente.

 

Somente depois que estava satisfeito e bem acomodado no peito largo de Carlo é que Afrodite começou a sondar como poderia fazer pro Mozão ser seu cúmplice nessa “Operação Cupido”.

 

-Eu sou um veado muito sortudo, pois tenho o italiano mais tesudo do planeta ao meu dispor...

 

-Bom se lembrar disso sempre...

 

-Todo mundo merecia ter um Mozão na sua vida...

 

-A fábrica de onde veio este já fechou. – resmungou Carlo – e jogaram a forma fora.

 

-Você já é meu! Mas to falando de ter um grande amor na vida...

 

Carlo abriu apenas um olho e depois de encarar o seu peixinho por uns minutos, suspirou:

 

-Eu deveria ter desconfiado.

 

-Do que?

 

-Você está com aquele olhar de novo.

 

-Qual, Mozão?

 

-Aquele olhar “vou casar alguém”. Na certa, o Gino está com dor de cotovelo, choramingou pra você e agora, você quer ir lá e passar o xaveco no pretendente à mão da biba e garantir um final feliz.

 

-Ai, bruto. Do jeito que você fala, não tem romantismo nenhum.

 

-Dido, meu peixinho tontinho e irremediavelmente romântico, a vida é assim. Muitas vezes, é só uma boa foda. Não há a mínima chance para o happy end.

 

-Mas, Mozão. Sem arriscar, sem tentar, como a gente tem certeza?

 

-Tudo bem, você está certo nisso... Mas não quero que você sofra, Mozzie, se não der certo. As pessoas tem cada uma um jeito de reagir... Quem é o Príncipe Encantado de nossa Cinderela?

 

-Gecko.

 

Carlo se sentou na cama de repente, quase derrubando Afrodite no processo.

 

-Aquela araponga japa que grita até quebrar os vidros?

 

-Mozão, ele tem o maior agudo do planeta. E é o único japonês de olhos azuis VERDADEIROS que eu conheço.

 

-Gosto é que nem bunda, mesmo. Enfim, não é pra mim, cada um na sua. E você já tem um plano definido?

 

-Não... – Dido enrolou um cachinho na ponta do dedo. – Eu contei pra você pra ver se você me ajudava a pensar...

 

O italiano se levantou da cama, puxou o esposo de encontro a ele e deu-lhe um beijo.

 

-Pois tire a ruguinha de preocupação da testa. – Afrodite passou o dedo, vendo se tinha alguma. – Deixe tudo com seu Carlo, que eu resolvo pra você.

 

- _É vero_ , Carlito?

 

- _Si, é vero_ , Dido...

 

-Vamos tomar banho? Deixa que eu esfrego suas costas, Mozão.

 

Como bom cavaleiro que era, Máscara da Morte colocou a dita no rosto e Gino nem desconfiou que por detrás da fisionomia rabugenta havia um cérebro fervilhando, montando mil e uma estratégias. Afrodite estava borbulhante. Quando o Mozão dizia “deixa tudo com seu Carlo”, era porque a coisa ia render.

 

**_Enquanto isso, em algum lugar de Tóquio..._ **

****

O ensaio de uma banda de j-rock popular acabou e os integrantes estão brincando, implicando uns com os outros, numa algazarra de adolescentes. Gecko ri, fala alguns palavrões, e sai para uma outra sala. Os seus companheiros estão acostumados com esses silêncios repentinos e momentâneos. Geralmente eles acontecem em dois períodos: quando seu líder está inspirado e ele então sai correndo pra não perder o fio da meada. E quando eles vão sair em turnê e Gecko começa a sofrer de ansiedade. Ele não gosta que ninguém veja a sua “fraqueza” então ele se afasta. Como eles ainda vão lançar um disco novo, é quase certo que seja a primeira opção.

 

Apenas Matsumoto, o guitarrista e mais chegado ao cantor sabe que não é nem uma coisa nem outra. Faz algumas semanas que Jacob está inquieto... Ele aproveita que todo mundo se arrumou e se despediu rápido e vai atrás de Gecko. Ele está, como sempre, sentado na janela da sala, com o telefone ao alcance da mão e o olhar distante, além da capital do Japão.

 

-Vou dizer de novo: liga pra ele! Não deve ser tão difícil falar com um compositor aposentado...

 

-E eu vou repetir de novo: e eu vou dizer o quê? “Gino, aqui é o Gecko. Sabe, eu não consigo esquecer aqueles dias, cara. Dava pra você dar outro pulinho aqui no Japão e passar um tempo comigo? Tipo, para sempre?”

 

-Não vejo porque não. Só você não dizer o “para sempre”, que a coisa vira. Quando ele se acostumar com a idéia, você cai matando.

 

-Acorda, Matsu! A vida não é um filme romântico! Porque ele não me ligou depois que voltou pra Europa? – e o cantor ergueu a mão pra calar o amigo – Vou te dizer porque. Porque não foi nada pra ele. Somente uma boa foda.

 

-Você não tem certeza. E nunca terá, já que não se arrisca. Eu leio os jornais, vasculho fofocas na Internet, ele continua sozinho.

 

-Ele é muito discreto. E vive num lugar calmo. A imprensa pode não saber de tudo...

 

Matsumoto jogou as mãos pra frente, como desistindo.

 

-Então continue remoendo suas saudades, cacete! Pelo menos faça uma boa música pra exorcizar, senão você vai acabar doente.

 

-Yeah, yeah, yeah... você só pensa em trabalho...

 

-Claro que não. Vou sair pra jantar com uma pessoa nova. As melhores coisas da vida: boa comida, boa bebida e se eu tiver sorte, termino a noite no motel. Como eu não estou apaixonado, nem ela, vai ser bom pra todo mundo.

 

-Bastardo sortudo! Vai lá, então.

 

-Você não vai ficar aí a noite toda, né?

 

-Não, mamãe. Pra você ficar tranqüilo, vou embora com você.

 

Ao sair do elevador para o saguão, Gecko colocou os óculos escuros. Haviam alguns fãs do outro lado da rua, o povo que sempre o acompanhava onde quer que ele fosse. Fez o caminho até o carro devagar, pra que eles tivessem tempo de fotografá-lo. Achava essas fotos muito chinfrins, até permitia que fossem divulgadas pelos sitezinhos na internet. Seu fã clube oficial tinha fotos de primeira, bem feitas, algumas autografadas, copyrights protegidos.

Fama. Beleza. Dinheiro. E tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar. Menos um grande amor. Suspirou enquanto ligava o carro. Tinha que exorcizar mesmo aquela tristeza...

 

Gecko entrou em casa perguntando ao mordomo se tinha algum recado importante. O velho já sabia que “importante” se traduzia por “pessoal” e negou, completando que os compromissos estavam na agenda e os telefonemas no mural de recados do quarto. O cantor subiu as escadarias e tirou a roupa para um banho. Mirou-se no espelho: 1,90, pele muito clara, cabelos muito lisos e grossos pintados no momento de um ruivo cenoura, os fantásticos olhos azuis VERDADEIROS que muita gente daria o braço direito pra ter, 85 quilos bem distribuídos, ele era um falso magrelão.

 

“Um tesão. Todo mundo sonha em estar na cama comigo... menos quem eu gostaria que sonhasse...”

 

Foi tomar um banho relaxante, e depois de colocar o roupão, deitou-se no carpete branco do quarto e puxou o telefone sem fio. Pela enésima vez, passou os dedos pelos números do telefone da villa de Gino Michelle. (Com a desculpa de querer gravar uma música do compositor, pediu e o rapaz da gravadora do outro lhe deu). E num impulso, apertou o ON do telefone e discou. Alguns longos e ansiosos minutos se passaram enquanto a ligação internacional era completada. Gecko sentiu uma dor no estômago, uma tremenda vontade de desligar, mas manteve-se firme.

 

Até que o telefone começou a soar do outro lado e uma voz grave mas suave atendeu. O coração de Gecko se contraiu, assim como a mão que segurava o telefone. E ele ouviu a voz de Gino dizer ao fundo:

 

-Afrodite, _amore_ , pra quem é?

 

-Não sei, querido. Ninguém responde. Aloooowww, hey, você, quem quer que seja, diga algoooo... Quem ligaria a essa hora pra não dizer nada?

 

-Deve ser trote. Desligue.

 

Gecko desligou. Ficou olhando para o telefone, pensando naquela voz. Era um homem. Gay. E Gino o chamou de _amore_. No segundo grau, ele tinha aprendido a falar “amor” em diversas línguas. Sabia o que significava “amore”. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer e o primeiro soluço veio. Quando vieram chamá-lo pra jantar, ele estava encolhido numa posição fetal, abraçado a uma almofada, ainda soluçando.

 

Com muita paciência, forçaram-no a tomar um caldo, o mordomo deu-lhe um calmante e o colocou na cama. A última palavra que Gecko sussurrou antes de deslizar para um sono inquieto foi: “Afrodite”.

 

N/A: Oh, dó. Até eu fiquei com peninha do Gecko. Mas calma, que o Mozão vai dar um jeito. 03/08/2006.

 


	3. Paixão e distância

A primeira providência de Carlo foi arrumar uma boa desculpa para se afastar da villa. Do celular, ligou para o Camus e explicou que queria fazer uma surpresa para o Afrodite, mas pra isso precisava ir até o Japão. Pediu pra este então, ligar pra villa e convocar o cavaleiro de Câncer. Camus, acostumado com as loucuras de amor dos seus companheiros, fez o pedido e aproveitou pra pedir alguns favores, já que o Máscara ia mesmo para o Japão...

 

- _Porco canne_ , francês explorador... – resmungava o italiano, no aeroporto de Tóquio.

 

Nos primeiros dois dias, depois de descansar um pouco da viagem, Carlo despachou tudo que tinha que fazer na Fundação Graad. E foi repassando seu plano passo a passo. Ele não tinha dito nada nem para o Afrodite o que ia fazer... Mas um de seus concunhados trabalhava na filial européia da gravadora de Gecko. Não foi difícil cobrar alguns favores até o italiano ter conseguido agendar um encontro com o cantor.

 

O referido cantor estava deitado na cama, ainda, abraçado a um enorme urso de pelúcia, olhando para a TV e não assistindo nada, quando Matsumoto entrou. Gecko nem virou o pescoço e Matsu subiu na cama, engatinhando até a cabeceira, procurando desalojar o urso e tirar os óculos escuros do amigo.

 

-Só falta o pote de sorvete de dois litros e você fica a perfeita imagem da garotinha que levou um fora do namorado espinhento.

 

Jacob apontou, sem mover mais nada, para o chão. Matsu olhou para o lado da cama e lá estava o pote de sorvete de chocolate. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Matsu pensou em tirar sarro, mas Gecko já estava com os olhos marejados de novo...

 

-Mas o que houve? Eu te deixei ontem e você estava bem...

 

-Eu fiz o que você me encheu até a morte pra fazer. Maldita hora que eu não segui os meus instintos...

 

-Você ligou para o Gino? – Matsumoto arregalou os olhos.- Oras, mas que bom que saiu da inércia...

 

-BOM O CAR***O! –a voz estava rouca, dolorida, as lágrimas já escorrendo bochechas abaixo. – Eu não te falei que a imprensa não sabe de porra nenhuma? Pois outro atendeu o telefone. Pela voz, alguém lindo... chamado Afrodite... E Gino o chamou... o chamou... – Soluçou, se jogando na cama, voltando a chorar. – o cha-cha-chamou de _amore_...

 

-Que é que quer dizer essa palavra?

 

-Amor, querido, em italiano. – Gecko sussurrou.

 

-Ai, minha biba ciumenta e apaixonada. Isso não quer dizer nada. Quando a gente se fala no telefone, você também me chama de “meu amorzinho”. Quem ouve de fora, pode até ter idéias erradas, como você teve agora, com seu italiano... eu já te falei que ele ta sozinho, cacete!

 

Uma leve esperança flamejou no peito de Gecko, mas seu lado pragmático se recusava a ficar imaginando coisas impossíveis.

 

-Matsu, ta proibido de continuar com esse assunto. Pra mim, ta morto e enterrado, ta me ouvindo?

 

-Tá, sua mula. Vai sofrer porque é uma mula empacada!! Mas eu lavo minhas mãos sobre isso... Não tinha compromisso hoje, sábado de manhã?

 

-Uma sessão de fotos, mas eu estava muito horroroso pra ir. Tenho um jantar à noite, com um empresário italiano... Até pensei em desmarcar, porque não to com clima pra ouvir aquele sotaque cantado, mas pelo jeito é um favor pra algum chefão da filial européia...

 

-Será que o cara vai tentar te levar pra cama? Tem gente que confunde e acha que fama e favores sexuais são sinônimos...

 

-Se for isso, eu mando o cara procurar o caminho de casa e perguntar se a irmã está disponível...

 

-Hey, ele é italiano... veja bem se o crime não compensa antes de dispensá-lo...

 

Gecko até riria da piada, se ela não lhe trouxesse boas e más recordações... Gino o abraçando, mais baixo que ele uma cabeça, mas forte o suficiente pra que ele se sentisse protegido. O contraste da pele morena do italiano com a sua, tão branquinha... E o fogo daquele europeu insaciável, que marcou seu corpo e sua alma.

 

-Matsu, vou pedir pra transferir para amanhã. Hoje eu não to bem pra ver ninguém... ninguém...

 

-Quer que eu vá com você? Às vezes, comigo lá, o tal empresário não tenta nenhuma gracinha...

 

-Quero ir amanhã...

 

-E amanhã você vai adiar pra depois, e depois e depois... Não, você não pode se deixar abater assim. Decidido, eu vou com você.

 

_À noite, no restaurante..._

 

Carlo estava um pouco ansioso. Porque armar esquemas na cabeça é fácil, mas às vezes, a outra parte não colabora. E se a tal araponga japonesa já tivesse um macho? “ _Buono_ , a gente tem que estar preparado pra tudo”, pensava ele, enquanto bebericava um dry martini olhando para a janela da sala reservada. Ouviu a porta deslizando e o maitre se despedindo de seus convidados (“Fiquem à vontade!”). Virou-se e com desagrado – que não transpareceu no rosto – que o tal Gecko veio acompanhado.

 

“Sabia. Cacete! Pelo menos, vou tentar voltar com a canção pro Afrodite.”

 

Jacob olhou para o italiano que se virava da janela e prendeu a respiração. Ô terra abençoada que era a Itália, só fazia homens lindos. Será que esse cara era hetero? E o que ele queria dele? Porque com esses olhos e esse corpo, podia pedir o que quisesse. Ele quase se esqueceu do Matsumoto ao seu lado, quando sentiu uma cotovelada de leve:

 

-Para de babar e cumprimenta o homem... – o guitarrista disse baixinho, quase sem abrir a boca, segurando a vontade de rir.

 

Foi aí que o cantor percebeu que Carlo tinha estendido a mão e deveria ter falado algo. Ficou vermelho e estendeu a dele, a conversa se iniciando no idioma neutro, o inglês. Gecko apresentou Matsumoto e Carlo ficou aliviado: pelo menos, não foi apresentado como namorado.

 

-Fiquei muito curioso para saber o motivo desse jantar, Mr. Di Angelis...

 

-Bem, meu marido é um grande fã seu...

 

Matsu arregalou os olhos e a boca e murmurou:

 

-Perdão? Quero dizer, o senhor é italiano, pode ter se confundido com as palavras em inglês, não quis dizer “minha esposa”?

 

Carlo deu uma gargalhada e Gecko sorriu. “Oh, my God, esse monumento à beleza masculina é gay. Ainda bem que eu topei esse jantar...”

 

-Não, eu não confundi as palavras. Meu marido mesmo. Eu sou casado com um homem. Mas eu não sou gay. Ele é. – Carlo riu de novo. – Parece confuso ou uma péssima desculpa de um hetero mal resolvido, mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse no rabo de mais ninguém. Só tenho olhos e o resto para o meu Afrodite.

 

Gecko, que estava se servindo de uma taça de vinho, praticamente cuspiu o que estava engolindo e se engasgou. Matsumoto e Carlo o acudiram e logo que o cantor pode respirar de novo, segurou no braço do italiano.

 

-Como o senhor disse que se chama seu marido?

 

-Afrodite. Afrodite Thorsson. Conhece?

 

Matsumoto sempre ligado no mundo, sabia quem eram os Thorssons, mas duvidava que Jacob soubesse, e ainda conhecesse o caçula do empresário, mas o mundo das bibas era muito mais globalizado do que qualquer um pensaria... Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ouvir Gecko dar uma gargalhada, como criança que ganha o tão esperado presente na noite de Natal e passando o guardanapo nas gotas de vinho que respingaram em seu terno escuro, perguntar:

 

-E ele é amigo de Gino Michelle?

 

-Sim, no momento estamos passando uns dias com o Gino. – Carlo estava mais surpreso que Matsumoto. Mas pelo brilho no olhar do cantor, não ia ser tão difícil aproximar aqueles dois.

 

Gecko fechou os olhos azuis e respirou fundo, pra tentar acalmar as batidas do seu coração e frear um pouco a emoção que estava sentindo. Pragmatismo, praticidade, foco no momento, forçou-se a pensar. Uma coisa estava resolvida, quem era Afrodite e qual o seu papel na vida de Gino Michelle. As outras vertentes eram o que esse Di Angelis queria e qual o papel que ele, Jacob Chiroushini, teria na vida do compositor italiano.

 

-Compreendo. – disse o cantor, sem maiores explicações. Matsu torceu o nariz, ia tirar toda aquela história a limpo depois. – Bem, desculpe-me pela bagunça, foi uma surpresa saber da ligação dos dois. Não, não conheço seu esposo pessoalmente, mas posso lhe dizer que ele tem uma voz maravilhosa. Ele é tão lindo quanto a voz?

 

-Sou suspeito para falar, mas sim, ele é.

 

-E em que posso ajudá-lo, Mr. Di Angelis? O senhor disse que ele é meu fã, mas o senhor não fez uma viagem da Itália até o Japão e reservou uma sala num restaurante caríssimo somente atrás de um autógrafo ou de um souvenir meu.

 

-Muito perspicaz de sua parte, se bem que acredito que haja gente maluca e com grana que tentaria uma coisas dessas. Não. Uma foto sua comigo seria um ótimo presente a ele, mas eu não sou homem de miudezas. Quando eu faço algo para meu Mozinho, eu faço algo grandioso, por completo. Vivo pra fazer meu sueco feliz. E nada o faria mais feliz agora do que ver seu cantor e seu compositor favoritos juntos.

 

Foi a vez de Matsumoto engasgar. Mas foi pior pra ele, porque Gecko estava paralisado, olhando para Máscara da Morte sem piscar, procurando indícios de que aquilo era uma piada de mau gosto. Feliz ou infelizmente, não era.

 

-Tá falando sério mesmo?

 

-Estou. Eu nunca brinco. Pelo menos, não quando se trata do Afrodite. Já que estamos pondo as cartas na mesa, vou ser sincero. Enquanto viajava pra cá, planejei mentir e dizer que eu queria comprar uma canção sua pra ele, desde que você fizesse parceria com o Michelle. Mas se você não conhece o Afrodite e já ouviu sua voz, foi você quem ligou essa semana pra villa. O alivio que você demonstrou ao saber que Afrodite é meu e não daquele veado italiano, diz abertamente que você gosta dele. Então pra que fingir?

 

-Esse jantar vai matar alguém antes mesmo de começar. – resmungou Matsumoto, assim que melhorou. – O senhor é muito direto, Mr. Di Angelis.

 

-Na minha profissão, é melhor atacar de frente, sem muitos rodeios.

 

-O senhor é policial?

 

-Não, trabalho com uma empresa de segurança... Podemos pedir o jantar, que tal? Ou alguém mais pretende engasgar, aqui?

 

Todos riram, desanuviando o ambiente, e chamando o maitre, fizeram os pedidos. Carlo explicou a Gecko o quanto Gino estava sofrendo e o que ele pensou para aproximar os dois.

 

-Ele disse que quer que eu seja o macho da casa?

 

-Não sempre, mas ele gosta de revezar, pelo jeito... Cada um com seu gosto – e Carlo ergueu as mãos, como se desculpando – Como você é mais alto que ele, não vai ser difícil desempenhar o papel de dominante. Cresça pra cima dele, _uomo_!

 

Gecko ficou rubro, quando percebeu o olhar de Matsumoto em cima dele. Ele nunca tinha aberto suas intimidades na cama nem para o melhor amigo e agora ele tinha admitido que tinha sido uke com Gino Michelle. “Bom, problema meu, não? Dei o que era meu, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso... E pra falar a verdade, foram poucos os amantes em que eu tive vontade de ser passivo. Nossa, que eu estou dizendo? Até parece que eu tenho uma vasta experiência sexual... Eu fui pra cama com... um, dois... sete amantes em dez anos de vida sexual ativa, dois eram mulheres, então não tem como ser uke... e dos cinco homens... com quem me tirou a virgindade e com Gino... Bah, e eu achei que ele ia considerar isso como prova de amor...”

 

Carlo viu o olhar de Jacob ficar distante e triste. Tocou no braço dele.

 

-Às vezes, o seme gosta de ser dominado apenas pra provar o seu amor. – Olhou para Matsumoto, como o desafiando a dizer alguma coisa.

 

-Eu acredito nisso.

 

-Então, qual é o problema?

 

-Ele! Eu olho para aquele italiano desgraçado e minhas pernas viram geléia, minha boca seca e minha voz não sai. Como nesses filmes sobre a vida animal, que o macho alfa aparece e os outros abaixam a cabeça, põe o rabo entre as pernas ou viram de barriga pra cima... QUE ÓDIO QUE ME DÁ!! Mas eu não posso evitar...

 

-Entendo. Ele é mais velho, mais famoso, todo italiano tem essa aura de sedução mesmo... Mas vou trair a raça e lhe dar um conselho: não deixe que isso o intimide. Pense que você é maior, mais alto, mais forte, como todo japa você sabe alguma arte marcial, não sabe?

 

-Sei...

 

-Então, garoto. Passa a rasteira nele. Nos filmes sobre o mundo animal, de vez em quando tem um filhote mais topetudo que desafia o macho alfa.

 

Matsu pensou que geralmente esse topetudo levava uma surra de quase morrer, mas valia a experiência... E ficou quieto.

 

-Bem, e como vamos fazer?

 

-Sei que você está criando as músicas para seu novo disco. Não quero atrapalhar, mas se você puder fazer uma canção para o Afrodite, pelo menos um trecho, é a desculpa para que Gino a complete e vocês tenham que trabalhar juntos.

 

-Tem uma foto dele?

 

-Tenho uma na carteira, mas eu te passo uma maior por e-mail, se você quiser. – E tirou a mencionada foto.

 

Gecko precisou piscar e olhar de novo. Matsumoto não pode segurar o assovio.

 

-Isto é um homem?

 

-Meu homem. Não é transexual, não é uma bicha louca, embora às vezes, extrapole.

 

-Mr. Di Angelis, me permite tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome? Obrigado. Carlo, ele é perfeito. Belo de corpo, lindo de rosto, tem uma voz divina, mas ele é muito mais belo por ser amado por alguém como você e por querer difundir essa beleza por entre os amigos. Me mande a foto dele por e-mail – rabiscou o endereço num papel – Eu farei uma canção pra ele por estes dias. Você vai ficar no Japão muito tempo?

 

-Não. Volto amanhã pra Itália, três dias sem meu Mozinho já é tempo demais. Mas ficamos na villa até o final do mês, se você aprontar alguma coisa, me ligue e eu te pego no aeroporto.

 

-Combinado então. Eu... eu queria muito também ser amigo do Afrodite. E seu, se vocês me permitirem. Mesmo que tudo isto seja em vão, eu aprecio o esforço que vocês estão fazendo.

 

- _Niente en questa vitta_ é em vão, caríssimo! Afrodite vai enfartar quando eu contar pra ele seu desejo. Eu que agradeço muitíssimo você ter dedicado um espaço na sua agenda para nossa conversa e não ter virado as costas quando eu revelei o logro.

 

-Não foi um trambique muito feio... afinal, até eu vou sair lucrando com isso.

 

-Nós. O CD novo precisava de uma balada de amor mesmo.

 

-Ai, por _kami-sama_ , Matsu, você só pensa em trabalho?

 

Rindo satisfeito, Carlo chamou o maitre pra pedir a conta.

 

 

N/A: Yes, Carlo di Angelis, poderoso fodão. O que ele quer, ele consegue, vocês não querem um Mozão desses pra vocês? E o Gecko é tudo de fofo. Eu me apaixonei por ele, foi um personagem original que fluiu assim, muito bem, da minha mente até o fic... No próximo, o tão esperado encontro. Como Gino vai reagir? 05/08/2006.

 

 

 


	4. Macho alfa versus filhote topetudo

Afrodite se pudesse rolava no chão e puxava os cabelos. Tudo bem que ele passou o problema para o Mozão cuidar de tudo, mas não saber o que estava acontecendo, qual o plano, e os “etcs”, o punha maluco.

 

Ao ver seu italiano voltar, praticamente pulou em cima dele.

 

-Ah, Mozzie, que saudades... – apertou-o carinhosamente. – Tudo bem?

 

Carlo já conhecia todas as nuances daquele “tudo bem”. E deu uma de mane.

 

-Sim, tudo bem. Agora quero um banho, comida farta, o vinho melhor do mundo e você na cama, nu e arfante.

 

O cavaleiro de Peixes piscou, aturdido, mas saiu correndo pra satisfazer todos os desejos de seu amo e senhor... principalmente a parte do nu e arfante... E depois, passando a ponta do cabelo no peito de Carlo, ainda tentou:

 

-Não vai me contar o que você fez no Japão?

 

-Resolvi uns problemas burocráticos para o Camus. Encontrei o Andrômeda e ele te mandou um abraço. A roseira Royal Prince ta florindo que é uma beleza e a June está muito feliz que ela é resistente ao inverno.

 

-Minhas filhotas são mesmo perfeitas. Mas não é isso que eu quero saber.

 

-Dido, não posso te contar o que eu nem sei o que vai acontecer. Só posso dizer que encontrei a araponga, é um japa diferente, os olhos azuis são mesmo impressionantes e ele é sensível à aproximação com nosso amigo gay aqui.

 

-VOCÊ CONVERSOU COM GECKO? Oh, minha deusa! Como foi que você conseguiu, Mozão? – Afrodite se sentou na cama na hora, pondo as duas mãos na boca. – E fala isso com essa cara mais do que deslavada...

 

-Fala baixo, _impiastro._ Quer que a Toscana inteira saiba? Falei. O marido da Gaia não trabalha com uma gravadora? Pois é, é a filial européia da gravadora do Gecko. Você nunca pensou nisso? Tolinho, tudo bem que a gente não deve abusar das boas relações, mas uma vez ou outra, é bom ter alguém infiltrado em campo inimigo... – e riu.

 

-E daí, Mozão? Ele é alto, lindo, meigo, tem voz de taquara rachada quando fala?

 

-Lindo pra mim, só você (ooooooohhh ^.^). Acha que eu vou ficar achando homem lindo, Dido? Já falei dos olhos, ele é mais alto que eu, parece fortinho, e tem uma voz assim, um pouco anasalada, mas parece voz de homem. Realmente ele faz uns falsetes incríveis, se comparar a voz normal com o que ele canta.

 

-Nem acredito. Trouxe uma foto autografada pra mim com vocês dois? Trouxe alguma coisa dele pra mim? Mozão, que inveja. Mas acho que eu passaria vergonha de ficar frente a frente com ele. Eu ainda não me acostumei com o Gino e às vezes fico tímido de falar as coisas pra ele...

 

“Se você soubesse o que o Gecko quer de você...” Máscara da Morte riu mais ainda com a surpresa que o Mozinho ia ter. – Sim, eu trouxe umas lembrancinhas do Japão pra você. Mas... só se você me abraçar e ficar quietinho no meu abraço por um tempo, que eu to exausto da viagem.

 

Enquanto isso, Matsumoto e Jacob estavam encarando a foto de Afrodite que Carlo enviou para o e-mail de Gecko esperando o vírus da inspiração mordê-los. Matsu suspirou:

 

-Como descrever a perfeição encarnada?

 

-Meio brega, mas gostei. Já é um bom começo... O que mais me atrai são esses olhos... e essa pinta... Acho que vou para a Toscana depois de amanhã...

 

-Sem nada escrito?

 

-Se eu ver Afrodite, ouvir mais daquela voz melodiosa, saber exatamente quando e onde ele “extrapola”, como disse o Carlo, talvez fique mais fácil escrever essa canção.

 

-Oh, yeah! E a sua ansiedade em ver o outro italiano e resolver logo o outro assunto não tem a ver com isso, certo?

 

-Que idéia, Matsu... de onde você tirou isso? Minha viagem é estritamente profissional...

 

-Mas claro que é. Me promete voltar com essa balada pronta que eu reservo seu vôo agora.

 

-Sim, feitor de escravos. Prometo! – ergueu a mão direita e mostrou a esquerda, pra provar que não tava trapaceando.

 

E assim, um ansiolítico cantor de rock japonês disfarçado viajou de Tóquio para Roma, depois para a Toscana. Como combinado, Carlo estava no aeroporto esperando por ele. Trocaram um abraço breve e o italiano notou que o outro estava com os braços frios.

 

-O ar condicionado do avião estava muito forte ou você está nervoso mesmo?

 

-Acho que as duas coisas.

 

-Procure não desmaiar por enquanto, porque eu sou péssimo com chilique de veados, ok?

 

- _Hai_ , Carlo.

 

-Só trouxe essa mala? Então vamos.

 

Jacob procurou se distrair com a paisagem e não foi difícil. O lugar era mesmo lindo. Quando ele se acalmou, notou que o carro parou em frente a um portão trabalhado. O guarda acenou afirmativamente e o portão se abriu. Gecko começou a estralar os dedos nervosamente sem notar. Quando Carlo parou o carro, o cantor pensou por uns segundos em entrar em pânico. Mas ouviu aquela voz grave e melodiosa no lado da sua porta.

 

-Demorou, Mozão. Comprou o que você queria?

 

-Di! Espere! Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – Carlo não esperava que Afrodite viesse ao seu encontro antes de qualquer planejamento.

 

As ações se seguiram muito rapidamente. Afrodite abriu a porta do carro, pra pegar as compras, Gecko se pegou olhando para os mais belos olhos azuis piscinas que jamais tinha visto e logo estava pegando a sua diva inspiradora nos braços, pois Dido tinha desmaiado de emoção. E Gino apareceu na porta, pra saber o porque de tamanha agitação na porta de sua casa. Apareceu e congelou.

 

Máscara da Morte retirou Afrodite dos braços do cantor e se desviou de Gino Michelle. Gecko lutou contra a vontade de voltar pro carro e refazer todo o caminho de volta ao Japão. Tirou os óculos escuros e sorriu. Um sorriso tímido.

 

Foi esse sorriso que fez Gino se mexer. Ele foi se aproximando, devagar e felinamente, e as pernas de Gecko começaram a virar geléia. Seu cérebro começou a virar geléia junto, porque ele não conseguia dizer nada. Quando Gino parou a um palmo dele, o vocalista abaixou a cabeça e... foi prensado na porta do carro, vitima de um poderoso beijo.

 

Afrodite se recuperou logo depois. E deu um gritinho ao ver seus dois maiores ídolos olhando preocupados pra ele, das costas do sofá. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele escondeu o rosto envergonhado no peito do marido.

 

-Aphrodite. – chamou Gecko, em seu inglês com sotaque irlandês. – Tão lindo... a beleza encarnada.

 

Nosso peixinho se sentou no sofá, não acreditando no que ouvia. Gino olhou para Gecko também incrédulo.

 

-Da onde vocês se conhecem?

 

-Digamos que temos um amigo em comum...

 

-Isso você não me contou, Di.

 

Mas Afrodite estava por demais encantado pelo Mozão ter conseguido trazer Gecko para a Itália pra responder. Carlo puxou Gino para um canto, explicando o mínimo. Jacob se sentou ao lado de Afrodite.

 

Os dois ergueram a mão ao mesmo tempo, para se tocarem, como se não acreditassem que um e outro eram reais. Percebendo o que estavam pra fazer, abaixaram a mão e riram, encabulados. Afrodite não acreditava nas coisas que seu Mozão era capaz por ele. Sentiu o dedo hesitante de Jacob traçar as linhas do seu rosto, nariz, passar por sua pinta, se enrolar em seu cabelo e ouviu um pedido murmurado de desculpas.

 

-Porque?

 

-Porque... porque você é lindo, porque você é amoroso e... eu... te odiei tanto num momento... É! Eu liguei aqui, você atendeu, eu achei que você era amante do Gino, te odiei tanto, tanto, que você poderia ter caído fulminado neste chão...

 

-Ah, foi você quem ligou aquele dia? Oh, my God, se eu soubesse...

 

-Mas as coisas seguem a sua própria seqüência. Você não sabia, eu desliguei, o Carlo foi atrás de mim, agora eu estou aqui, te conhecendo... Aphrodite, você merece mesmo uma canção só pra você.

 

-EEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUU? Ganhar uma canção só pra mim? Que você vai fazer? Ouviu isso, Mozão? – Afrodite tinha levantado do sofá num salto e em outro já estava agarrado ao marido, rodando com ele pela sala, numa nuvem de pétalas de rosa.

 

Gino ria, a chuva de pétalas só acontecia quando seu amigo estava muito feliz. Quisera ele que o ambiente se modificasse segundo suas emoções. “Melhor não. Italianos são emotivos ao extremo. Acabaríamos com tudo em segundos...” Gecko se levantou e ficou ao lado de Gino.

 

-Como ele faz isso?

 

-Porque ele é especial. Venha, vou mostrar onde você pode deixar sua mala e te explico. Até lá, a empolgação dele já diminuiu.

 

Gecko quase não acreditou na explicação de Gino. Gente real, parecendo normal, mas com superpoderes era algo assim... Mas os japoneses acreditam muito na superação dos limites do ser humano, então...

 

E também ele não teve muito tempo pra pensar naquilo naquele exato instante, já que havia um italiano o despindo com uma certa urgência, seus lábios e língua o aquecendo mais que o sol de verão lá fora e toda a vontade reprimida há meses o fazia perder toda a sanidade, controle e pensamento coerente. Foi sem pensar que ele abriu as pernas e Gino o penetrou sem dizer nada do que estava realmente pensando. Não foi um sexo automático, não foi uma relação sem amor, mas Michelle se levantou após tudo terminar, com a desculpa de atender seus hóspedes e Shiroushini colocou a culpa de suas lágrimas no cansaço da viagem.

 

Afrodite não disse nada na hora do jantar, mas estava atento ao comportamento de seus ídolos. E não estava gostando muito do que via... Dois dias de comportamentos meio estranhos e o cavaleiro de câncer resolveu ter uma conversinha com o japonês.

 

-O que está acontecendo?

 

Gecko fez cara de perdido.

 

-Vocês dormem juntos, estão criando a música para o Dido juntos, mas tem alguma coisa errada... Meu peixinho romântico me disse isso...

 

-Ele é bem sensível... Ah, sei lá, Carlo. Gino tem sido assim, frio comigo.

 

-Você já comeu ele?

 

O nipo-irlandês ficou vermelho e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

 

-Você não disse que ia tentar enfrentá-lo? Tem que crescer pra cima dele, _cáspita_! Em todos os sentidos!

 

Gecko deu uma risadinha envergonhada, mas se preparou o dia todo para agir à noite. Ensaiou várias frases e ações... Afrodite, por seu lado, pediu, praticamente implorou ao Gino que fosse menos orgulhoso, mais acessível, afinal, o outro viera do Japão, com um disco sendo feito para vê-lo. Se ele era um doce de pessoa, que aceitasse isso.

 

No quarto, mais tarde, Gecko estava deitado na cama, de bruços, com a partitura nas mãos... Assoviava a introdução da música, já pensando que tipo de arranjo ficaria melhor e como Matsumoto ia trabalhar com o refrão. Tinha que reconhecer que Gino Michelle era um excelente compositor e como era amigo de Afrodite há mais tempo, a letra que ele fizera caia como uma luva na “musa inspiradora”. Distraído, só percebeu Gino no quarto quando ele literalmente já estava em cima de si...

 

O italiano mordiscava e beijava seu pescoço, procurando ao mesmo tempo arranhá-lo e tirar sua bermuda jeans, única peça de roupa que o outro estava usando e que atrapalhava sua exploração. Gecko ficou aturdido e entregue por alguns momentos, mas achou que era agora ou nunca. Tirou a bermuda e partiu pra cima de Gino.

 

Muitos beijos, mordidas e lambidas foram trocados, virilhas se friccionaram, mas foi na hora de pegar o lubrificante que a coisa esquentou. Pro lado errado.

 

-O que você vai fazer, _amore_?

 

-O que eu já deveria ter feito quando eu cheguei. Te comer.

 

-Hoje, não, _bello_... hoje eu to com vontade MESMO de meter em você.

 

-Minha vez, _koi_.

 

Gino se afastou de Gecko, encarando os olhos azuis.

 

- _Gec-chan_ , hoje quem manda nessa cama sou eu...

 

-Esse é o problema! Você sempre quer mandar nessa cama. Depois reclama que eu não sou um parceiro ousado, ativo... Pois hoje você vai dar pra mim. Por bem ou por mal.

 

-Ah, eu quero ver... ta pra nascer homem que me faça dar por mal.

 

Afrodite e Carlo que estavam namorando no quarto em frente, ouviram o barulho de móveis sendo revirados e o peixinho deu risada, comentando:

 

-Nossa, a coisa ta fervendo lá do outro lado...

 

Mas seu marido, mais atento, já estava se levantando e pondo uma bermuda:

 

-Tá sim, mas isso é barulho de briga, meu incurável romântico.

 

Assim que saíram para o corredor, encontraram Gecko nu e encolhido na porta do outro quarto, com algumas escoriações pelo rosto. Afrodite foi pegar um robe pra ele, depois Carlo levou-o para o banheiro, para dar um jeito na “trombada”. Dido bateu na porta do quarto até Gino abrir. Suspirou enquanto o amigo italiano chorava. No quarto de Mozinho & Mozão:

 

-Quando eu mandei você crescer pra cima dele, não esperei que fosse levar a ferro e fogo.

 

-Eu não entendo... ele tanto queria que eu o comesse e quando eu quis, ele me bateu...

 

-Os veados se comportam feito mulheres às vezes... vai entender...

 

-A música do Afrodite está pronta, Carlo. Eu vou voltar para o Japão e gravá-la... assim, sai no próximo álbum, já.. Ai, isso arde!

 

-Ele tem um bom coice... Sinto pelas coisas não terem dado certo...

 

-Ah, que é isso? Conhecer o Afrodite foi uma coisa ótima... E quer saber? Até agora eu tenho feito as coisas do jeito dos outros. Ta na hora de eu jogar com as minhas próprias regras...

 

-Então você não vai desistir?

 

- _Iie. No_ , quando eu entro numa disputa, é para ganhar. E eu quero ganhar o Gino. Mas vai ser no meu campo, do meu jeito.

 

-Assim que se fala, garoto.

 

Gecko dormiu no quarto com Carlo, enquanto Afrodite fazia companhia a Gino. Logo de manhã, Máscara da Morte pegou as coisas do nipo-irlandês e ajudou-o a fazer a mala. Gino se recriminou, mas os dois disseram que as coisas iam ficar em “stand by”... Apesar dele até ter ameaçado-os de morte, o casal de cavaleiros segurou o segredo... que nem eles sabiam direito qual era... Afinal, eram o campo e as regras do Gecko, e só ele sabia o que isso significava...

 

N/A: Huahuahauah, desculpem, mas eu tinha perdido o jeito... Eu não sabia como ia contar essa surra... No próximo capitulo, Gecko e suas regras. Capítulo extra hot!! 26/08/2006.


	5. I'm too sexy for my love

**_(AVISO: Capitulo lemon com emoções fortíssimas..._ ** **_Are you ready for this?_ ** **E a letra da música foi criada por mim, nem adianta procurar…)**

Gino Michelle, que nunca tinha sido um ardoroso fã de Internet, passava todos os dias pelas páginas de noticias do mundo do rock para acompanhar os passos de Gecko. Afrodite e Carlo já tinham voltado para a Grécia e a espera do italiano era pior sozinho. Ele se arrependia dos eventos daquela última noite, mas Jacob tinha ligado logo que chegou ao Japão.

 

_-Acho que eu não estou sendo muito bem interpretado, dear Gino. Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Tenha paciência._

_-Você me perdoa, então?_

_-Bem, o Carlo me disse que os italianos têm o sangue quente e eu tenho o sangue BB correndo nas veias..._

_-Esse tipo de sangue existe? Já ouvi falar de A, B, AB, mas BB..._

_-Bebida e briga. – o outro riu gostoso do outro lado da linha. – Afinal, os genes irlandeses se sobressaem às vezes. Eu tenho um álbum pra gravar, mas logo que a correria terminar, vamos dar um jeito em tudo. Beijo! Bye._

 

E a comunicação entre os dois ficou mesmo em “stand by”. Gecko porque estava tramando tudo por baixo dos panos e tinha medo de entregar o ouro, Gino porque não queria atrapalhar o trabalho do japonês. Então só restava a ele o recurso da Internet. Ninguém ficou mais feliz quando a noticia de que o novo álbum do Leprechaun’s Gold estava pronto e ia ser lançado em 31 de Outubro. Ainda mais porque ele recebeu passagens aéreas e o ingresso para o lançamento do disco. Ligou para a Grécia.

 

-Sim, recebemos também. Aliás, ele está pulando de alegria até agora.

 

-Gino? Ai, você viu que maravilha? O máximo dos máximos não é saber que tem uma faixa chamada Afrodite no CD. É que não dá pra ouvir absolutamente nada pela internet. Tem noção? É um lançamento surpresa MESMO. Não vazou nem uma notinha, só o nome das músicas.

 

Gino sorriu com a empolgação do amigo, mas aquilo era mesmo verdade. Ele buscou incansavelmente e não havia uma amostra das músicas em lugar nenhum... Até a própria música que ele havia escrito, ele só sabia a introdução...

 

Tokyodome, 31 de Outubro... Os ingressos foram sorteados por diversos programas de rádio e TV, enviados para fã-clubes, imprensa especializada ou não e para convidados especiais. Afrodite estava no paraíso no meio de seus ídolos, nem se importando que não entendia muita coisa no meio da babel de línguas do camarote. Gino Michelle, também nervoso, respondia perguntas, dava autógrafos ou tirava fotos no piloto automático. Foi quando as luzes se apagaram e o grupo foi anunciado.

 

Delírio entre as fãs quando Taylor Murakami (1) bateu com as baquetas, introduzindo a primeira música. Até a balada Afrodite, as músicas eram agitadas, dançantes ou não... Nosso peixinho quase morreu quando Matsumoto começou a introdução no piano (pedaço que todo mundo na villa tinha decorado) e o canhão de luz ficou nele e em Gecko, sentado no pódio da bateria, cantando segurando uma rosa. Nos arranjos de Matsumoto entraram uma guitarra acústica e o ritmo macio de Taylor, fazendo com que Afrodite abraçasse Carlo e chorasse de felicidade. E quase tivesse um treco quando, já no finalzinho, Jacob beijou a rosa e mandou entregá-la no camarote e a foto de Dido apareceu no telão, atrás da banda, quando a música terminou. Mas o melhor estava por vir na última música.

 

Gecko ergueu os braços, saudando o público, agradecendo a presença, pedindo, entre os risos da banda e da platéia, que eles comprassem o novo CD e recomendassem a outras pessoas. E ele anunciou:

 

-Como tudo que é bom sempre acaba, vamos agora a nossa última música... – esperou os “Aaaahh” de decepção da platéia terminarem para continuar – Esta canção é muito especial para mim. Eu a fiz pensando em alguém. Alguém que eu amo. – Agora a platéia, principalmente a ala feminina foi à loucura. – Essa pessoa tem dúvidas sobre o que eu sinto... Mas espero com esta canção eliminar qualquer mal entendido entre nós. Torçam pela gente.

 

Gritos de “é isso aí!” “pode deixar”, “Gecko, eu te amo! Fica comigo!” foram ouvidos. Carlo, que estava de pé no camarote, abraçando Afrodite por trás, sentiu o coração do peixinho hiper acelerar. Riu, pensando que, se seu marido estava assim, como não estaria o verdadeiro interessado? O referido interessado estava quase às lágrimas, mas não sabia o que esperar. Seria mais uma balada romântica? Algo água-com-açúcar? Se fosse brega ele iria adorar de qualquer jeito, mas ia quebrar a harmonia do CD. Só faltava isso, Gino pensava, ser responsável pelas críticas desfavoráveis ao novo álbum do Leprechaun’s Gold.

 

Foi quando Kyosuke (2) começou a tocar seu baixo de maneira... sensual... Taylor o acompanhando, como se fossem tocar blues... Matsumoto e Larry Ko (3) entraram com as guitarras e Gecko começou a cantar uma das músicas mais sexies do planeta. Com direito a fan-service entre Larry Ko e Kyosuke. O vocalista tinha tirado o sobretudo com que tinha se apresentado e agora, com a calça de couro à amostra e a camisa de mangas compridas e enroladas aberta, rebolava o quadril bem devagarzinho, passando a mão que não segurava o microfone pelo corpo, para pontuar bem as palavras da canção.

 

Afrodite gemeu no camarote e estendendo os braços para trás, puxou o corpo do Mozão para encostar mais no dele. Começou a se esfregar nele, dançando do mesmo modo que Gecko no palco, que tinha erguido os braços e descia o corpo pela lateral de Matsumoto. Carlo teve dois segundos de preocupação com Gino do outro lado do camarote, mas o italiano estava muito ocupado, babando e o cavaleiro de Câncer puxou Afrodite para o local mais escuro do camarote, procurando abaixar as calças dele e abrir as suas.

 

Carlo penetrou Afrodite bem no refrão da música, os dois muito ocupados pra notar a mão de Gino entre as pernas, sua respiração difícil, ele procurando se conter, mas a visão de Gecko no palco estava acabando com seu auto controle. E o irlandês cantava:

 

_My baby said I’m so sweet_

_And she’d want that I’d be rougher_

_To stay with you I can be hard_

_Oh, baby, to make you happy I can be hard_

_Harder, rougher, faster, yeah, yeah_

_Stay with me and I’ll show you what I can do_

_To make you happy…_

 

(Meu benzinho disse que eu sou tão suave

E que ela queria que eu fosse mais bruto

Pra ficar com você eu posso endurecer

Oh, baby, pra te fazer feliz eu posso endurecer

Mais duro, mais bruto, mais rápido, yeah, yeah

Fique comigo e eu te mostro do que sou capaz

Pra te fazer feliz...)

 

A platéia indo ao delírio, a excitação indo às alturas. Gecko terminou a música com sua mão fazendo o caminho contrário agora, das pernas para a virilha, passando pelo tórax, pescoço, queixo, ele passou os dedos médio e indicador pelos lábios, lambendo-os e depois estendeu o braço para o alto, na verdade para o camarote, onde um Gino Michelle estava em transe. O italiano só saiu do seu estado ao ouvir um gemido abafado, que fazia eco aos seus pensamentos. Virou a cabeça somente o suficiente pra confirmar que Afrodite tinha sucumbido primeiro àquela música infernalmente sexy.

 

Saiu do camarote e pediu ao segurança da porta que não deixasse ninguém entrar. Depois saiu correndo atrás do staff do Leprechaun’s Gold, para ter acesso ao camarim de Gecko. O grupo estava eufórico, pois a recepção ao novo disco parecia ter sido ótima. À porta do camarim de Gecko, uma assistente muito sorridente o esperava com um recado “Entre sozinho!”. Matsumoto e Larry Ko deram umas pancadinhas amistosas no ombro do seu vocalista, Taylor ergueu os dois polegares e Kyosuke deu uma de suas deliciosas gargalhadas. E foram se trocar.

 

Gecko entrou em seu camarim tremendo... Ele sempre ficava muito excitado após um show, mas naquele momento em particular ele estava num estado entre o “duro como pedra” e “vou brochar de ansiedade”.

 

-Gino? – Ele murmurou, com medo. Tudo que ele tinha planejado poderia ruir...

 

Mas sentiu que tinha acertado na mosca ao ver o compositor italiano sair detrás de um biombo completamente nu e tão excitado quanto ele. Dessa vez, Gino se forçou a esperar. Jacob foi se despindo com calma e abraçou o amado bem apertado. Foi a única coisa sensível que ele fez aquela noite. Do resto, ele cumpriu tudo, MAS TUDO MESMO, à risca, o que tinha prometido na letra da música.

 

Matsumoto ficou feliz em conhecer Afrodite pessoalmente, a banda se impressionou com sua beleza e ele e Carlo adoraram participar de uma festa de lançamento de um CD. E foi assim, mais uma vez, que um certo peixinho romântico e casamenteiro uniu mais um casal, graças ao cupido jeitoso que o acompanha... Afinal, o que é Afrodite sem Eros?

 

 

N/A: huahuahuahaua, mais detalhes num próximo fic, afinal, Gino e Gecko são O casal. Aconteceu uma coisa muito impressionante em minhas pesquisas para essa fic. Eu me apaixonei pelo objeto de estudo. O Gecko, como vocês perceberam, é uma mistura de Gackt com Miki Shinichirou. Quando eu imaginei o meu personagem, eu ainda não sabia que o próprio Gackt era alto. Então, Gecko é um japa enorme... XD... Bem, a banda Leprechaun’s Gold (Ouro de Leprechaun) tem esse nome porque o Gecko é nipo-irlandês. Eu sei que ouro de Leprechaun é ilusão, mas isto é uma fic, certo? O Taylor Murakami (1) tem o nome de dois bateristas que eu gosto – Roger Taylor e Kamimura, o baterista falecido do Malice Mizer. O baixista Kyosuke (2) também é uma brincadeira porque o baixista do Malice Mizer era o Yu~ki... Então eu tirei um Yu~ki e coloquei um Kyo (nem sou viciada em Fruits Basket...). Respondendo de antemão, não, o Matsumoto não é o Pink Spider, o Matsumoto Hideto (3). O nome eu criei aleatóriamente. Larry Ko também é junção do guitarrista do U2 com o Kozi do Malice Mizer. Que mais? Fan service pra quem não sabe, é uma brincadeira sensualmente yaoi que as bandas de j-rock fazem no palco, se esfregando, dando selinhos, levando as meninas da platéia à loucura. Agradeço também ao You Tube, que com seus vídeos de fans, me deu a idéia para a apresentação do Gecko. Mas se o Gackt não fosse tão sexy, eu nunca teria me inspirado pra escrever esse refrão... XDDD. See ya, people! 27/08/2006.


End file.
